auras
by ylg
Summary: drabbles divers :: 1ère vignette : Nataku, avoir une maman. 2e: Kanoe/Satsuki, séduction. 3e: Kanoe/Karen, si seulement. 4e: Tôru/Saya, un temple maudit. 5e : Karen et ses clients. 6e: Yuzuriha/Kusanagi. 7e: Sorata, face au destin. MàJ, 8e: Saya face à la mort. ::gen, yuri, het::
1. Nataku, Karen, mère

**Titre :** aura maternelle  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** X  
**Personnages :** Nataku, Karen  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

pour Babel121, Nataku, prompt : "mère"  
(120 mots)

oOo

Nataku ne se souvient plus bien de sa mère. Dans une autre vie, Kazuki, du haut de ses quelques années, adorait son père par-dessus tout. En y réfléchissant bien, Nataku se rappelle encore ce que c'est d'avoir une maman : une présence protectrice, qui vous entoure, prend soin et veille sur vous. Une présence tendre, discrète mais toujours là, pas aussi exaltante que la présence forte de son père qui elle, occupe le centre du monde, mais tout aussi nécessaire.  
Cette sensation d'être entouré d'attention, Nataku la retrouve auprès de cette dame, Karen. Ça serait peut-être trahir son papa ou Kamui ou les deux de la laisser s'occuper de soi, mais sa douceur est trop tentante.


	2. KanoeSatsuki, corps

**Titre :** corps et âme  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** X  
**Personnages/Couple :** Kanoe/Satsuki  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** CLAMP

**Prompt :** « corps »  
pour Nelja et l'anniversaire de _Yuri à tout prix_  
200 mots

oOo

Kanoe remplit tout l'espace par sa seule présence. Avec désinvolture, elle effleure son invitée. Satsuki se laisse faire sans réagir. Elle se contente de répondre aux questions posées.

« Tu en as un beau corps, jeune fille.  
-J'étais capitaine de l'équipe de gymnastique.  
-Oui, oui, j'ai entendu dire ça : une élève brillante, douée en tout… sauf paraît-il, en relations sociales.  
-Ça n'est pas pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir ici.  
-Non, en effet. C'est ce que tu as dans la tête qui m'intéresse avant tout. Tes capacités intellectuelles, tes capacités surnaturelles, ta personnalité… Mais le fait que tout cela contenu dans une jolie enveloppe est un plus non négligeable. »

Satsuki a un petit sourire pas forcément aimable, que Kanoe considère comme une moue délicieuse.  
« Vous venez de dire que vous me croyez mauvaise en relations humaines. Vous savez qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas, moi.  
-Peu importe. Non, au contraire, même. Tu n'en seras que plus intéressante à conquérir, ma jolie.

Le sourire de Kanoe se fait carnassier. Celui de Satsuki disparaît, mais dans son regard naît une certaine curiosité. Elle que les êtres humains laissent froide, aurait-elle envie de voir si les tentatives de Kanoe arriveront à leur fin ou non ?


	3. KanoeKaren, adverse

**Titre :** envie  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** X  
**Personnages/Couple :** Kanoe/Karen, indices de Kanoe/Satsuki et Yūto/Satsuki  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP

19 juillet 2008 – Jouréne Internationale du Femslash  
**Nombre de mots :** 175

oOo

À travers les rêves de sa soeur, Kanoe observe le futur et espionne les Sept Sceaux à briser pour sauver la Terre. Parmi eux, il y en a de puissants. D'autres, elle les regarde de haut. Il y en a deux qu'elle regrette de ne pas avoir dans sa propre équipe : le Chef du Clan Sumeragi, mais pour ce qu'elle sait, le Sakurazukamori est capable d'en faire son jouet. Et cette fille qui manie le feu.

Satsuki et ce qu'elle peut faire de son ordinateur lui plaît, mais cette fillette est en train de se laisser prendre au charme de Yūto.  
Pour ce que peut voir Kanoe, Karen possède une plastique, une personnalité, une puissance et un savoir-faire à la mesure de ses désirs. Quel dommage qu'il faille se débarrasser d'elle aussi, elle aurait aimer l'épargner et la garder à sa côtés.

Avec une moue déçue, Kanoe doit admettre que si Karen avait compté parmi leurs rangs, si elle l'avait eue sous la main, elles n'auraitent sans doute jamais trouvé le temps d'accomplir leur mission.


	4. TooruSaya, temple

**Titre : **Togakushi  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **X  
**Personnage/Couple : **Magami Tōru, Tōru/Saya  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **CLAMP

**Thèmes : « **le temple maudit », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (12 décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots :** 230

(pas de mer, de près ou de loin, dans cette ficlet, donc pas moyen de la rattacher à ma série fracturée "la plage"... ( /s/2691041/ )

oOo

Le temple Togakushi est un lieu sacré. C'est l'écrin de naissance de la Shinken, attribut de Kamui, instrument du salut de la Terre. Bien sûr, bien peu connaissent vraiment la signification de ce temple et pour la majorité de ses visiteurs, c'est un sanctuaire comme tous les autres.  
Pour les rares qui sont dans le secret, ceux qui ont déjà payé à la légende... c'est en passe de devenir un lieu maudit. Tōru a dû en partir en hâte, emmenant Kamui avec elle, comme s'il fuyaient. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit témoin – elle ne voulait pas être témoin elle-même – de la mort violente de Saya, sacrifiée pour faire naître l'épée divine. Ils ne sauront jamais que la petite Kotori, elle, n'a pas eu tant de chance.

En tout cas, Tōru n'y reviendra jamais : trop de souvenirs heureux qui l'accablent parce qu'elle sait qu'ils sont révolus, et plus encore de souvenirs douloureux. Elle voudrait au moins pouvoir mettre son fils à l'abri, s'enfuir loin, mais l'on n'échappe pas à son destin. Il n'est pas seulement son enfant, il est avant tout l'espoir de la Terre, et il devra y retourner, dans ce maudit temple, récupérer son bien, le prix de la vie de sa chère Saya.

(Mais Kamui se rendra-t-il lui-même compte, plus tard, que le malheur a l'air de frapper durement tous ceux qui y ont résidé.)


	5. Karen, apparences

**Titre** : jour après jour  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : X/1999  
**Personnage** : Karen  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Ne pas se fier aux apparences »  
pour Piwi sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Dans son travail, Karen a vite appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. C'est facile de ranger les clients en catégories quand on en voit un arriver on sait presque toujours tout de suite ce qu'il va demander. Presque. Car pourtant, il y a toujours des exceptions. C'est ce qui empêche de s'ennuyer, et laisse de l'espoir envers les humains. Tant qu'ils peuvent vous surprendre, surtout en bien, elle se dit qu'ils valent la peine de les connaître.  
(Enfin, si elle n'aimait pas du tout les êtres humains, elle ne pourrait pas faire ce travail, de toute façon.)


	6. YuzuKusa, premier baiser

**Titre** : avant la fin  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : X  
**Personnages/Couple** : Nekoi Yuzuriha/Shiyū Kusanagi  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « premier baiser » d'après Ishime (qui voulait en fait leurs alternatifs de _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ sauf que je n'arrive pas à les écrire)  
Saint Valentin '11

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Kusanagi… Je n'ai que quatorze ans et vous êtes un homme adulte mais je vous aime et je sais que vous... m'aimez bien, au moins un peu.  
- Beaucoup.  
- Comme un adorable petit animal, comme une fillette... »

Kusanagi ouvre la bouche pour protester et Yuzuriha l'interrompt d'un geste. Il faut absolument qu'elle dise ce qu'elle a à dire, _maintenant_ :  
« Mais moi je vous aime vraiment. Et ce monde est en train de mourir. Alors… avant qu'il soit trop tard… »  
Elle sent que sa voix se brise et serre le poing, réaffirmant sa détermination  
« Je vous en prie, embrassez-moi. »


	7. Sorata, destin et choix

**Titre **: ça sera son propre choix**  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: X  
**Personnage** : Arisugawa Sorata  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
proposé par Dilly  
**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Sa mort est déjà décidée, a-t-on prévenu Sorata ; et alors ? Pour ce qu'il en sait, il est encore libre de choisir sa vie d'ici là ! Pour une femme qu'il aimera ? c'est d'un romantisme !  
Pour l'instant il n'est amoureux de personne et ne s'imagine pas vraiment le devenir ; il n'a encore rencontré personne qui lui donne envie de mourir. Mais l'idée l'intrigue : ça sera sans doute super exaltant, des sentiments intenses à ce point.  
Il ne recherche pas activement cette fille. Mais il garde l'œil ouvert pour celle qu'il jugera, lui-même, digne de sa mort.


	8. Saya, sa famille, Tooru et la mort

beaucoup trop éloigné des autres pour avoir sa place dans la série "la plage, cet été-là ( /s/2691041/ ) ; hop, avec les drabbles généraux, du coup !

* * *

**Titre** : toute la cruauté de cette séparation  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : X  
**Personnages/Couple** : Saya(/Tōru), sa famille  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Légalité** : CLAMP

**Prompt** : « Mais Elysia déposée à la garderie, rendue à sa solitude, ça n'était plus juste un serrement : son cœur éclatait de douleur. »  
d'après Malurette sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son cœur éclate de douleur à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir ni sa chère Tōru ni ses enfants, pourtant Saya ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Toute sa vie, du moment où elle a rencontré Tōru, a été tournée sur ce moment.

C'est par amour _pour __Tōru _qu'elle s'est mariée avec le chef du temple. C'est pour garder sa position d'épouse qu'elle a eu ses enfants. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne les aime pas. Mais Tōru compte _encore plus_, et ils auront toujours leur père qui les aime…

...Après cette pensée, son corps se déchire comme son cœur.


End file.
